Coffee Shop
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Yuuta thought himself lucky when he found that job at Saint Rudolph Maid Cafe. That was before he took the time to take a look at his lovely coworker, Mizuki Hajime... AU


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its cutie cute characters (too bad !)

**Pairing :** Fuji Yuuta x Mizuki Hajime

**Total :** 1369 words

**Setting :** modern AU

**Prompt :** Coffee Shop

**Test Subject :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

It took Yuuta several days to notice. But after all, St Rudolph's Maid Café was always almost bursting with customers, so it wasn't really surprising that he didn't have the time (or the will) to study his coworkers. He had been hired as a waiter only two weeks ago, and it took him some time to get used to run around all day, carrying heavy plates, hot drinks, counting money and enduring entitled customers. At the end of the day, he couldn't even stand, but he was still quite happy that he had been able to find that job. After all, he was earning his own money, and showing Aniki that, no, he didn't need him always breathing on his neck. But the thing was, it was mind-blowingly exhausting.

And that's why he didn't notice at first. St Rudolph's Maid Café employed at least a dozen waiters and waitresses, but they weren't all working together. Yuuta was sharing his shift with five of them, and it took him some time before he could get his mind off drinks long enough to start to know them. There were four boys, and two girls : Akazawa, who was the oldest and therefore in charge when there wasn't any manager around. He was nice but had a bad temper, and Yuuta knew that he was totally able to grab a belligerant customer and throw him out. Honoka, who was always calm and collected, never raised her voice, but had a death glare that made Yuuta want to run and hide somewhere safe. Shinya and Atsushi, who were always laughing and joking around. They kept the mood light and enjoyable for customers and employees. Yuuta found it easy to get along with them. They were nice, hardworking, and didn't mind helping him and giving him advice.

And then, there was the waitress Yuuta was always paired with. Mizuki Hajime. A seemingly nice girl, with black, short hair falling on her forehead in graceful curls, soft-looking lips that often curved in a nice smile, fair and pale skin, and beautiful, shining, purple eyes. In her black dress and white apron, she was really pretty. And she took a great delight in pushing him to always do his best, and may he say, bossing him around : smile more, Yuuta-kun, move a bit faster, Yuuta-kun, can you carry those, Yuuta-kun ? Despite that, or maybe because of it, Yuuta soon found out that he didn't really dislike her, despite her orders. She wasn't that bad, she wasn't babying him, and he was now able to take care of his tasks without risking dropping the heavy trays.

It didn't take him long for finding himself gazing at her when he had time, or when she was walking by him. He had to be honest, she was… something. He didn't know what mesmerized him, her long legs clad in white stockings, the way she walked, her lovely smile, or the delicate way she twirled her hair around her finger while talking. But there was something, something that captivated him and forced him to stare, until she turned towards him and told him, in her sweet voice, to go back to work, Yuuta-kun, can't you see people are waiting ? He quickly obeyed, before she decided to ask him to help her with her load of work, since he had time to stare at her legs.

One evening, when there were the last two left to close the shop, it finally dawned on him. While Mizuki was really graceful, and the apron strings were tied really tightly around her thin waist, he had to notice (while beating himself over the head because it wasn't a nice thing to do) that her chest was strangely… flat. Not flat-like-a-girl-who's-just-flat-chested. Flat like Yuuta's own. Like a boy's. Mizuki, sweet Mizuki in her cute black dress, could be… a boy ? That was… strange. Very Strange. Yuuta was standing besides the counter, stunned by the revelation, trying to process it, when Mizuki came back in the main room. Automatically, his stare landed on her (his ?) chest, and of course, Mizuki noticed it. And her smile fell. The taller boy braced himself for the storm about to explode. He knew the waitress didn't like being ogled, and that's exactly what he just did. He was going to die. He was sure.

With a sigh, Mizuki put her tray down, and without a word, went behind the counter, leaving a stunned Yuuta standing there, waiting for a yell and maybe a swift kick in the shins. Which never came. But after a minute, a clink caught his ear, and he looked down to see a big cup of hot chocolate on the counter. Mizuki was holding one too, and was looking at him, her face serious and… tense ? Yuuta wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make him sound like a dork. So he just focused on his drink. That was better.

- You know, I'm a boy.

Mizuki's voice startled him, and he raised his head. The purple eyes were starring at him, calmly, but the waitress wasn't smiling as usual. His expression was serious, almost… tense. So Yuuta was right : Mizuki, sweet Mizuki, was a boy. A nice-looking boy who was really cute in his black dress, and whose smile made him shiver in a really good way. It was… surprising, to say the least.

- The cat got your tongue ?

Oh. He was certainly waiting for a reaction or something. Yuuta wanted to say something brillant, mature, and maybe reassuring, because with each passing second, Mizuki seemed a bit tenser. But all he managed to say was :

- Why the dress ?

Mizuki quirked an eyebrow at him, and took a sip of chocolate.

- It makes me pretty. I like wearing it, he explained because Yuuta was probably looking at him like he suddenly had two heads. It fits me, it's cute, and I feel awesome in it. And people like it, too, so they come here more often.

A pause.

- You didn't know that I'm a boy ?

Yuuta shook his head. Mizuki added, in a casual tone, glaring at nothing in particular :

- I'm gonna kill Akazawa. Just for fun.

This time, Yuuta gulped, and Mizuki's gaze landed on him again. He looked at the taller boy for a minute, and asked :

- It doesn't bother you, does it ?

Did it bother him ? Of course, it was a bit strange, but… no, after all, it didn't really matter. Mizuki was Mizuki. As a boy or as a girl, he was still bossy, graceful, witty, smart, with long legs and beautiful eyes. He was still the coworker who helped him ajust to his load of work in his own roundabout way. And Yuuta still wanted to watch him as he did before. That he was a boy didn't change that. So he told him :

- No. You look good in a dress.

Okay, he didn't mean to say that. He bit his lip, but Mizuki didn't seem to find it strange. He just smiled, sending a new shiver down Yuuta's back, and :

- You're sweet, Yuuta-kun.

With that, he took his coat and bag, turned off all the lights and closed everything, and went to the door. Yuuta shook his head, getting back to his senses, grabed his stuff, and followed him. They stopped for a moment on the sidewalk. The taller boy wanted to say something, he didn't know what, something that would make Mizuki smile again, or maybe dissipate the strange feeling that was bubbling in his chest. But then, the curly-haired boy beside hime stood on his tiptoes, and landed a kiss on his cheek, then chirped :

- See you tomorrow, Yuuta-kun !

And then he went skipping down the street, leaving behind a stunned waiter. Who lifted his hand to his face, covering the space where Mizuki's lips have been a second before, as if to keep the kiss there. Then he smiled, and began to walk home too. The next day would sure be very interesting…

* * *

Awwww I like pretty Mizuki ! And poor Yuuta... but at least, he's not making you train like crazy. Be happy.


End file.
